Soul's Maka
by ReapaChop
Summary: SOul falls for Maka, but what will it take for him to admit it? One-Shot SoMa


_**Soul's Maka**_

**Bonjour, hola, and welcome to my first one-shot! Please review honestly Shout out to Symm! (I HAVE POPTARTS IF YOU READ THIS ;) )**

**Enjoy!**

**Soul's Maka**

"Hey Soul! I'm home!"

Maka strode into the flat and dumped the shopping on the kitchen table. She spotted Soul lounging on the couch watching some anime show he recorded. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Maka. Have a good day?" he queried.

"Yeah, but you have got to remind me never to mention giraffes in front of Patty again. She dragged me into a chibi plush store and bought twenty of them..." she groaned, complete with Excalibur face.

The young scythe barked a laugh. "Serves you right, Tiny-Tits."

"..."

"Oh sh..."

"MAKA CHOP!"

Maka's latest book wedged itself into Soul's head. He pulled it out and clutched his head. "Aah... I guess I deserved that..." he winced.

She had a serious face, but her features soon melted as she noticed something. "Soul, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You're soul. Its wavelength is fainter than usual."

He sighed. "It's... nothing you need to worry about."

"Yes it is."

Soul looked up.

"As your meister, roommate and best friend, I do need to worry about it," she explained stubbornly.

He sighed again. "Maka..."

"Soul! Please tell me or I'm gonna get worried," she pleaded.

Soul looked at his meister. His heart melted as he stared into her shining emerald eyes and cute pigtails. Sure, she wasn't as 'well endowed' as other girls, but to him that didn't matter. Maka was... well, Maka.

There was one problem.

He wanted her to be _his_ Maka.

Ever since he caught Maka snooping when he first played the DWMA's piano, he had had feelings for her. _Strong _feelings...

"It's... complicated," he murmured.

Maka put her hand on his shoulder and he suddenly went stiff (in more ways than one, if you know what I mean :P – DR).

She started to move her hand away. "S-sorry..." she stuttered.

Out of nowhere, Soul's hand snapped up and grabbed her hand. "No!" He meant to say it in an almost pleading manner, but instead, it came out as a growl.

Maka gasped in a mix of surprise and pain. "Soul, you're hurting me!" she exclaimed. Her hand was on fire with pain as Soul's hand crushed hers.

Soul's eyes widened and he quickly let go, blood rushing back into Maka's fingers. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." his eyes misted up and he started to choke on his words. He jumped from the couch and walked to the door.

"Soul, what are you doing?" she asked weakly.

He turned to face her and the colour drained from her face.

Soul was crying.

Soul NEVER cried.

"I need... I need some air," he managed, before running out the door, leaving it open.

Maka ran to the door, her vision now blurry with tears. She screamed down the street to the albino boy who stumbled around the corner.

"SOUL!" she yelled, sobbing. "SOOUULL!"

She sank to the ground. What had she done? How could she hurt her partner so badly? She hated herself at that moment. Soul probably did as well...

-**SOUL EATER-**

Soul wandered the streets of Death City. How could he possibly hurt the one he cared for so much?

The moon sneered at him, mocking him. Soul eventually collapsed from exhaustion.

_When he looked up, he was in the black room._

_Little Demon stood by the piano, watching Soul from a distance._

_Soul wiped his eyes. "What do you want?" he demanded through gritted teeth._

_The demon walked over to him, and towered over him. "The same thing you do."_

_Soul blinked. What the hell?_

_Little Demon outstretched his hand. "Now that Asura is gone, the madness in your black blood has depleted significantly. So now, instead of trying to turn you insane," he sneered, "I'm here to help you."_

_Little Demon helped Soul to his feet. "I still don't understand," Soul said awkwardly._

_The ogre sighed. With outstretched arms, he simplified his speech. _

"_You want Maka. I'm part of you. So let's get her together Shark Boy," the demon grinned, and for a moment, his form shimmered. The black blood twisted itself into a new form, and soon Soul found himself looking at a copy of... himself?_

"_Now," the Not-Soul smiled, "I think it's time you opened up to yourself."_

**-SOUL EATER-**

Maka finished relaying the story to Blair, currently in cat form (what a shame... her human form is SO much better... - DR). She stretched her claws out and drummed on the floor as she thought.

"You really don't know what's wrong, nya?" she grinned.

Maka shook her head

Blair started mewling in laughter. "He likes you!" she purred.

"I know that! He's my weapon after all!" Maka looked at Blair like the cat was a psycho (which is still open to debate... – R).

Blair facepawed herself. "No... He LIKES you," she purred again.

It hit Maka like a ton of bricks. Could he possibly...

No. Blair was playing another prank.

Why would Soul love her? Tiny-Tits of all people?

But as she thought about it, it made sense. The secrecy, the awkward moments, it was all down to his feelings for her. She was such an idiot.

She stood up suddenly, giving Blair a shock.

"NYARGH! What are you doing?" she squealed.

Maka stopped by the door. "Finding Soul. Watch the house."

Then, she ran.

**-SOUL EATER-**

"_And that's it. Now tell me why I had to tell myself what I already knew?_

_Not-Soul barked a laugh. "So you would man up," he sniggered._

"_Say what?"_

_Not-Soul began to fade. "You've told me. Now go tell Maka." With that, I was forced back into reality. _

-SOUL EATER-

"SOUL!"

"MAKA!"

"SOOOOUUUULLLL!"

"MAAAAKKKKAAAA!"

Both were screaming the other's name like there was no tomorrow. The love Soul felt for Maka burst from his very soul.

Maka used her Soul Perception to search for the albino.

Then, his 'love wavelength' hit her.

She stopped in her tracks. The feeling washing over her felt so comforting. She slowly sank to her knees, the feeling wrapping round her, calming her.

"Soul..." she whispered, before the intensity of the wavelength knocked her out.

**-SOUL EATER-**

Soul ran, following the voice he had heard only minutes ago. He rounded the corner.

And screamed.

Maka lay at the roadside, completely unconscious. He couldn't tell if she was breathing.

The gap between them closed as he sank to his knees beside her. Her chest rose and fell ever so slightly. She was alive.

Soul carefully picked her up, bridal style, and broke into a slow jog back to their flat.

**-SOUL EATER-**

Soul laid Maka on her bed, carefully trying to avoid hurting her. Blair brought a hot water bottle through.

"Nya, will she be ok?" she asked, worried.

Soul ran a hand through his white locks. "She should be. If she doesn't wake up soon though, we should call Nygus."

Blair trotted out of the room. "Call if you need me, nya."

Soul stared at his meister's flawless face. She was stunning. Half the nosebleeds he got were from her, not Blair!

He sighed. Well, now was better than never.

"Maka... ever since we met, I knew there was something special about you, I've had more feelings develop and..." he stumbled at what to say next.

Deep breath.

In...

And then...

"Maka... I love you."

He had said it. He was one step closer.

_Now to do it when she's awake_, he gulped.

He started to get up, but a small hand brushed against his.

A weak voice spoke the words he thought he'd never hear.

"I love you too Sharky," Maka whispered with a small giggle.

Soul could have crammed a whole melon in to his mouth, his jaw had dropped so low.

"You... You do?"

She gently took Soul's hand. "Of course I do."

Tears welled up in both their eyes, and they sat there for awhile, just glad of the other's company. Maka sat up next to Soul, and he gently put his arm around her shoulder. Soul looked into her beautiful emerald pools.

"Be my Maka," he whispered.

She nuzzled him and kissed his neck. "Always."

**And there you have it Please R+R all comments welcome!**

**Symm... the poptarts await you...**

**Keep writing my fellow padawans!**

**Reapa**


End file.
